pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 5
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 5 When Rivals Meet As Jack and Tracey are on their way to Pewter City, suddenly a boy appears... Boy:'Hey you!!' Jack:'Huh? What's the matter?' Boy:'Why aint ya wearing shorts? I always do!! Mine are the top percentage of all shorts. Just like my Rattata!! My Rattata is the best of 'em all!! So, lets have a battle!!' Jack:'Okay!! What's your name??' Boy:'The name's Joey. And whats yours?' Jack:'Mine is Jack.' Joey:'Alright, i will, of course, choose my top percentage Rattata!! Go!!' (Rattata appears behind Joey) Rattata:'Ra-tatta!!' Jack:'Then i'll choose my Rattata!! Go!!' (Sents out Rattata) Jack's Rattata:'Ta-tatata!!' (VS screen appears: Jack VS Joey) Joey:'You can attack first.' Jack:'Rattata, use Tail Whip!' Jack's Rattata:'Ta-ta-tatta!!' Joey's Rattata:'Huh? Tatta?' Jack:'Alright, Quick Attack!!' Jack's Rattata:'Ra-ta-taaaa!!' (Hits Joey's Rattata) Joey's Rattata:'Ta....' Joey:'Use Tail Slap!!' Joey's Rattata:'Ra-ta!!' (Uses Tail Slap) Jack:'Dodge it and then use Tackle!!' Jack's Rattata:'Ra-ra-ta-taatta!!' (Dodges) (Hits other Rattata) Joey:'No!! I cant lose!! C'mon Rattata!!' Joey's Rattata:'Taa.....tatta....' Tracey:'Jack wins the match!!' Jack:'Yeah!! Way to go Rattata!!' Joey:'Huh, ya beat me for once....Just beginners luck...Hey, if you give me you PokéGear number then i can call ya for a rematch!!' Jack:'Okay, my number is 48784.' Joey:'Eight-Four....Okay!! I'll train extra hard to defeat ya'r Rattata!!' Tracey:'Alright, lets move on....' Joey:'Were are ya guys goin'?' Jack:'To Pewter City.' Joey:'Thats were i live!! I'll bring ya there!!' Tracey:'Thanks!!' Jack:'Yeah, thank you!!' (Cutscene:They are in Pewter City) Jack:'Wow.....Look at this big city.......I think i am going to train more in Viridian Forest.' Tracey:'I am training my Scyther and my Beedrill too!' Joey:'And i'm going to train my Rattata!!' (Cutscene:They are in the forest) Jack:'There's a Kakuna!! Squirtle, go!!' Squirtle:'Squirtle, Squirt!!' Jack:'Use Water Gun!!' Squirtle:'Sqwwwuwuwuwu!!!' (Uses Water Gun on Kakuna) Kakuna:'Nuna-nuna!' (Kakuna uses Harden) (Water Gun doesnt do damage) Jack:'Huh? Come on!! Use Tackle!!' Squirtle:'Squiuiuiui!!' (Uses Tackle) (Hits Kakuna) Jack:'Now, Pokéball, gooo!!!' (Throws Pokéball at Kakuna) Pokéball:'Ding,Ding,Ding, Woop!!' (Kakuna comes back out) Jack:'Squirtle,use Bubble!!' Squirtle:'Squiuiuiuiuiu!!!' (Uses Bubble) (Hits Kakuna) Jack:'Tackle!!' Squirtle:'Squi!!' (Uses Tackle) (Hits Kakuna) Jack:'Now, use Water Gun!!' Squirtle:'Squiuiuiuiuiui!!!' (Uses Water Gun) (Hits Kakuna) Jack:'Pokéball, go!!!' (Throws Pokéball) Pokéball:'Ding,Ding,Ding,Pling!!' Jack:'Aww yeah!! I've got a Kakuna!! Come on out!!' (Sents out Kakuna) Jack:'Lets see what attacks it can do.....' (Uses Pokédex) Pokédex:'This Kakuna knows Tackle, Harden and String Shot.' Jack:'Pretty good moveset....But i could make it better....Lets train ya!! Can i find a wild Pokémon.....There!! A Rattata!!Kakuna, go!!' Kakuna:Ku-kakuna!!' Jack:'Use String Shot and then use Tackle!!' Kakuna:'Ku-kaku!!' (Uses String Shot) Kakuna:'Ku-kaku!!' (Uses Tackle) Rattata:'Tatt....Ta-ta-TA!!' (Gets out of the String Shot) (Uses Bite) Jack:'Harden!!!' Kakuna:'Ka-ku!!' (Uses Harden) Rattata:'Ta!!' (Hits Kakuna) (Attack has no effect) Jack:'Now use Poison Powder!!' Kakuna:'Kunakunakuna!!' (Uses Poison Powder) (Poisons Rattata) Boy:'Thank you for weakening that Rattata.....Jack!!' (Uses Antidote on Rattata) (Catches the Rattata) Jack:'Wait a seco-Canon!!' Canon:'Yup, you're right!!' Jack:'But....you were in Kalos!!?' Canon:'I got kind of lost..........and some nice people brought me here!!' Jack:'Hmpf..I dare you for a battle!!' Canon:'Bring it on, Jackie-boy!!' Jack:'C'mon!! Dont call me Jackie-boy!! You know i hate it, Canon!!' Canon:'Yeah, yeah....Lets go!! Ivysaur!!' (Sents out Ivysaur) Ivysaur:'Saur!!' Jack:'I'll choose....Kakuna!!' (Sents out Kakuna) Kakuna:'Ku-kakuna!!' Canon:'You may have type advantage....But my Ivysaur is way stronger than that Kakuna of yours!!' Jack:'We'll see.......Kakuna, String Shot!!' Kakuna:'Ku-ka!!' (Uses String Shot) (Hits Ivysaur) Ivysaur:'Saur!!' (Breaks out of web) Jack:'What?....' Canon:'Now its my turn!! Use Take Down!!' Ivysaur:'Sau-Saur!!' (Uses Take Down) Jack:'Keep using Harden!!!' Kakuna:'Kukukukuku!!' (Uses Harden a few times) (Take Down hits Kakuna) Kakuna:'Kuuu....' Tracey:'Kakuna cant battle!! Ivysaur won!!' Jack:'Hmmpff...Kakuna, return.....' (Returns Kakuna) Canon:'One attack and your Kakuna was down....Told ya!! I'll use my rattata now!! Go!' (Sents out Rattata) (Youngster Joey comes) Joey:'Hmm....that Rattata isn't bad........' Jack:'Then i'll use mine!!' (Sents out Rattata) Joey:'Watch Rattata, you could learn something!!' Jack:'Use Tail Whip!' Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta!!' Who will win this match? Its 1-0 for Canon...Will Jack be able to defeat him? End of Ep.5